


Of Sundays and Superbowls

by scarletsptember



Series: Credit Union Woes [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Bank!AU, Credit Union AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9729179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: Working at a Credit Union wasn't all counting money, getting federal holidays off and rainbows. Sure, having Superbowl Sunday off was nice but when you work with a group of guys like Sid does, there was always bound to be trouble. Especially when Flower was around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something no one has ever thought would be a good idea - a Credit Union Alternate Universe. But here I am writing it.
> 
> Side note: I also said Flower was sacred and I would never write fic about him. Well...I have now written two fics with him and Sid. Apparently I'm a lying liar who lies. 
> 
> I also detest the Falcons. I just do but I still wanted them to win.

Sid rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for Tanger to answer the door. He’d been looking forward to this all week and after the shit they had to deal with being understaffed and the first of the month rush, they deserved a good game and beer. All the beers. Fuck the third falling on a Friday. Sid was lucky to have Saturday off for recovery but the rest of the guys sent him texts of varying degrees of ‘fuck you and your fucking face for being off’.

                Daley opened the door with a wide grin that told Sid they had definitely broke out into the good stuff already. Trevor barely had time to say a word before Flower was sliding across the floor in his blue toed socks and grabbing hold of Trevor’s shoulders to keep from falling over. “Sid! You’re here!”

                “Of course I’m here.” Sid rolled his eyes before stepping inside. He slipped out of his shoes and hung up his coat. “So where’s everyone else?”

                “You’re the last one here. You have to see Tanger’s set up. It’s insane.” Flower grabbed Sid’s wrist and tugged Sid along behind him. Trevor was laughing at Flower’s exuberance. Sid stopped in awe of Tanger’s entertainment room. It looked more like a personal theatre than the entertainment room Sid had at his place. Sid knew Tanger worked because he got bored and not that he had to. He was probably one of the smartest investors that Sid had ever worked with and this house just proved it.

                Tanger was holding court around the island in the kitchen. “That’s when in my mind I was jumping over the counter to beat the shit out of that guy. Oh, hey Sid! You made it.”

                Sid nodded went through the usual handshakes and fist bumps. The only one who did anything different was Flower who wrapped him in a quick hug before shoving some kind of tortilla wrapped piece of heaven in Sid’s mouth. Horny started laughing, “Just had to stick it in his mouth, don’t you Flower?”

                Sid choked and ignored the leer Geno sent his way. He hated the way they always figured out a way to embarrass him around Flower. He knew that he was terrible at hiding the way he felt about Marc Andre but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he was around Flower he couldn’t stay angry or stressed out. He found himself smiling more often, laughing until his cheeks hurt and feeling lighter. He never expected to find someone like Flower hidden away in the drive-thru of a bank but he did.

                “So who’s going to win it? I don’t like the Dirty Birds but I don’t want the Patriots to win either.” Flower raised the question. He grimaced as he admitted, “I’m going for the Falcons. Fuck I never thought I would say that.”

                “Patriots.” Tanger raised a fist before finishing off a beer.

                “Come on,” Horny rolled his eyes. “They’ve won a million times. Root for the underdog.”

                “Just because you suck at shinny doesn’t mean you _have_ to root for the underdog in everything.” Bones pointed out.

                “Ooh,” Flower put a hand to his mouth, “He got you there.”

                “I’ll show you how much I suck.” Horny growled out and he shoved Flower hard enough he knocked into Sid who had turned bright red.

                “Shut the fuck up. All of you.” Horny rolled his eyes before grabbing a bowl of chips and two long necks. “I’m going to go watch whatever the fuck they talk about in football pregame shit.”

                Tanger snorted before he started shoving bowls of food into everyone’s hands. “If you make a mess my wife will murder each of you.”

                “But if she’s not here, she doesn’t know who all was here. So it’ll you who will do the dying.” Flower danced out of reach and into the entertainment room. He plopped down right in the middle of the seats and forced everyone to move around him. Sid was the last one to trail in and ended up trying to decide where to sit. The only place he wouldn’t be squished would be in between Flower and Tanger. It was better than dealing with Daley invading his personal space and Bones stealing his drink when he wasn’t looking.

                None of them were paying attention to the television, lost in their own conversations about the shit they went through at work. The first and the third of every month was always hell. Having to work five days straight that included the first and the third? That was a special kind of hell and Sid hated that he got treated to that more often than not. So Saturday was a treat. He stayed home and did absolutely nothing.

                “It wasn’t that bad yesterday, was it?” Sid asked and Flower flopped back dramatically and threw an arm over his eyes. “There was a line, to the fucking door the entire time we were open. Like where did they come from?”

                “If I had to hear one more person sigh, or tap their foot or say there weren’t enough tellers I was close to saying here’s my keys, there’s the vault. You try to do this job with people acting like dicks all day.” Daley rolled his eyes. “Who was it that called Flower an idiot?”

                “Murphy.” Flower groaned and sat up. He looked at Sid. “I literally had six thousand dollars in my hands, three account cards and he was telling me I was uneducated and would go nowhere with my life. Excuse me, I have a fucking Bachelor’s Degree in American Literature. They don’t just hand those out.”

                Sid snorted. Yeah, he had gotten that treatment from Murphy Burrows. The man was a nightmare on the best of days. He reached out and tugged Flower into a side hug. “We know you’re not stupid Flower. You’re a strong, independent, financial services rep.”

                “Thank you!” Flower leaned into the hug and was slow to move. Sid ignored the way Horny waggled his eyes brows and tried to focus on not blushing. It only made him blush more. Flower settled back with his feet propped out in front of him. He set his bottle of beer on his stomach and tilted his head back to grin at something Bones said. Sid couldn’t tear his eyes away from the length of Flower’s throat or the way he wet his lips.

                Sid really needed to tap that shit down before it got any more out of control. He flinched when Horny threw a peanut and it hit him in the face. Sid rolled his eyes at Horny but he knew something was up. Horny only started bothering him like that when he was about to cause trouble.  Sid knew it would be a matter of time before Horny started something.

                It wasn’t until Sid had stood up to grab a fresh round of bears that Horny said anything. “Are those new pants Sid?”

                Sid choked on his own breath. “What?”

                “I mean, they look good.” Horny shrugged a shoulder and smiled as he finished the last of his beer off. “Would you mind getting me another as well?”

                Sid shifted the empty bottles and reached out to grab the one Horny was holding out to him but froze at the way Horny’s fingers brushed against his own. What the fuck was happening here? He shifted the bottles in his hold and made for the kitchen. As soon as he dropped the bottles in the recycling bin Flower slipped into the kitchen after him.

                Sid grabbed bottles out the fridge and handed them over to Flower who lined them up on the counter top. Sid raised a brow waiting for whatever Flower was going to say but he said nothing. He watched as Flower grabbed half the bottles and headed back into the entertainment room.

                Flower was unusually quiet even through the Melissa McCarthy commercial that had Sid laughing. He knew that at work next week he’d hear shouts of “Save the whales!” or variations of it. They always had something that would serve to lighten up the mood when things got too stressful. Sid flinched when another peanut hit him on the cheek. Then another hit him from the opposite side. Geno became extremely interested in the ceiling and tried to look innocent but Sid was starting to plan his own revenge.  The next peanut the hit him in face Sid turned and threw his bowl of popcorn at Geno.

                “If you fuckers don’t stop it,” Sid growled out. Flower snorted and laughed. Flower waved the peanut he was holding. Sid shook his head before tackling Flower. “You shit! Why can’t just let me watch this in peace?”

                “They blew their lead. The Pats are going to win it and I actually rooted for the Falcons. I have to get some kind of entertainment out of tonight.” Flower explained between bouts of laughter.

                “So you chose me to bother?” Sid smashed Flower’s face into the couch cushion.

                Geno rolled his eyes, “He always chose you to bother.”

                “Yeah, that’s not exactly a new development.” Tanger added.

                “None of you are helping.” Sid pointed out.  Tanger held his hands up. “It might be my house but this is a situation you got yourself into. Also you’re cleaning up that popcorn mess.”

                “Call your cleaning service! Let me up, Sid.”  Flower choked out before he gave in and did the one thing he knew that would get Sid to let him go. He reached back and grabbed a handful of Sid’s ass. Sid rolled away from Flower shocked.  His cheeks were burning bright red. The rest of the guys were cracking up.

                “I thought you were kidding when you said you were an ass man.” Horny grinned wide and Flower turned red.

                “Fuck off.” Flower muttered as he stood up and darted off towards the kitchen. Sid was going to just sit there and wait Flower out but Geno popped him on the back of the head. “Go check on him.”

                Sid didn’t move until Bones kicked at his thigh. Sid trailed after Flower. Flower was leaning against the island facing the fridge, his hands in his hair and speaking in rapid fire French to himself. Sid walked around to stand in front of Flower whose eyes seemed to widen even further with Sid’s presence.

                “You okay?”  Sid asked.

                Flower gave Sid a pained smile before looking anywhere but at Sid. “All but my pride.”

                “You know they’re just being assholes because they can be.” Sid shrugged a shoulder. He tapped Flower’s foot with his. “I missed something, didn’t I?”

                Flower snorted, “Yes, you did. But you miss everything.”

                Sid nodded and took a step closer to Flower. The toe of his socks pressed against Flower’s. “Or maybe I pretend to miss it because I don’t think that what I feel is actually happening.  It’s hard to believe that someone like you would be interested in someone like me.”

                “You’ve got to fucking be kidding me, Sid.” Flower straightened up before shaking his head. “Do you not see yourself? Of course you don’t. Well, let me tell you, the view from the drive thru is great.”

                Sid choked on a laughed and buried his face in his hands. “You really didn’t just say that.”

                “Every time you come in, face red and pissed off at whoever is out there pushing your buttons I forget what I’m doing. Tanger thinks he’s funny and calls it the  ‘Sid effect’.” The words rushed from Flowers lips. “Which I really need to shut up. Like right now. So anytime you want to stop me I would appreciate it.”

                Sid reached for Flower. One hand at his cheek and the other at his waist. “Marc-Andre.”

                Flower closed his eyes as he leaned into Sid’s palm and whispered, “You really shouldn’t say my name like that.”               

                “Then you should stop looking at me like that.” Sid answered as he pressed a feather light kiss to Flower’s lips. It wasn’t until Flower surged into Sid did the closed mouth kisses slow and deepen.  Sid drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of Flower’s fingers dragging down to the top of his ass. Sid teased Flower’s lips open and the lingering traces of his preferred beer burst across his tongue. Flower nipped at Sid’s lip and Sid tore his mouth free with a gasp. He tilted his head back trying to catch his breath and Flower’s lips landed on his jaw before scrapping his teeth against a spot that made Sid melt. Sid angled his head back down to pull Flower’s lips to his own. All he could focus on was the feeling of Flower pressed against him, his taste and the sounds he was making.

                “Not fair, you’re taller than me.” Sid muttered out against Flower’s lips.  

                “That’s what counters and beds are for.”

                “Fuck that. It’s bad enough I’m going to have to call my cleaning service to even eat in here again. You two are banned from any room with a door.” Tanger had his hands covering his eyes. “I feel like I just walked in on mom and dad.”

                “Told you not to go in there!” Geno yelled.

                “But I was afraid Sid wasn’t ever going to get a clue.” Tanger backed out of the kitchen blindly and tripped on the carpet. He sprawled on the floor dramatically.

                “How much of a clue did he get?” Bones taunted.

                “He got all the clues!” Tanger huffed out morosely. He finally opened his eyes and yelped. “No, stop the kissing!”

                “But,” Flower said between kisses. “He’s so good at it.”


End file.
